yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Simulator
This is a page for my mod Akira Simulator If anyone sends me ocs I will put 5 into the game About You play as Akira Harahui and you have 5 rivals and you all compete for the same boy (Name not decided) If anyone wants to you can send me portraits or artwork for characters thank you Future possibilites I am probably going to add special rival events for each time of day after the test build is released Start of club leaders meeting Progress Rivals:100% Characters:96% Custom track:0% Portraits:15% Rival eliminations:60% Intro Cutscene:2% Ending:0% Rivals Photo_8.png|This is the first rival of the game Genko Sikoyo Photo_10.png|This is Chie Kyoko she is your second rival Photo_7.png|This is your third rival Airi Asako she is the leader of the drama club Ikue Megu.png|This is you 4th rival Ikue Megu RI5.png|This is the final rival Genko Personality Genko is a very heroic character and will always hang around with her best friend if she witnesses Akira hurting someone they will always avenge them and if she winesses the bullies or delinquents she will try to ignore them Backstory Genko comes from a good family and has good values and has a younger sister who goes to shisuta primary (Elementary) she hates the thought of anyone trying to hurt her and holds herself up to the responsibilities of protecting everyone Relationships Akira- She doesnt like Akira as she is suspicious same with the bullies and delinquents Yuai (Sister)- loves her dearly and hates the thought of anyone tring to hurt her Aimi (Best friend)-Would never let her die Routine Morning-Talks with the social 4 (Custom rainbow 6)/talks to the martial arts club/talks to the cooking club Class1-Goes to class and talks to the teacher Lunch- talks to her friend Class2-Goes to class Cleaning Time-talks to her friend After-Talks with the social 4 Chie Personality She will not ever stop you from murder because she is to scared and cowardly = Backstory Chie comes from an abusive family sh says her cat damaged her retina and the eye patch is for medical reasons but rumors say that her eye was pulled out from torture = Relationships Akari-Worships and fears her Senpai- Loves him Bullies-Despise them for personal reasons Delinquents-Same as bullies Aoi Rygoku-Chie likes her as she knows Aoi is missing an eye Tone Yasutoki-Likes them as he is the leader of the occult club but he doesn't like her back Routine Morning-Stand in occult club Classes-Attend Lunch-stand by the fountain (chance to drown her) after-Talks to Tone Yasutoki Airi Personality If she has a crush on anyone she will run to them and tell them about a murder Backstory Has taken over the drama club from the previous leader (Chiyo Jitsuko) but has made her vice president Chiyo despises Airi and wants to see her die. Airi thinks that they have left things on good terms she was wrong Relationships Akari-Has mutual feelings incase she wants to join the drama club Chiyo-Thinks they are on good terms Kizana Sunobu-A drama club member in this mod she would not want Airi to die Routine Morning-Walks around the drama room Morning Class-Attend Lunch-Attends the club leaders meeting with other club leaders Afternoon Class-Hangout in the drama room alone Cleaning time-Stays in drama club Afternoon-Stays in drama club Ikue Personality Fragile so will not try and apprehend the player Backstory Brought up in a materialistic household so she loves trophies, her mother died before in her first year of akedemi Relationships She does not have any relationships as she keeps to herself Routine Morning-stands and admires the trophies, stalks the occult club,talks to the teachers Classes-attend Lunch-mourn her mothers death After-stands and admires the trophies Muteki Megami Personality She is Protective she would try to apphrehend the player if he commits a murder. Backstory She comes from a very rich family called : The Megami Family. She is the Student Council President, alot of boy likes her because she is so "Kawai". She is all nice but when things get serious she can be VERY strict. Relationships Kizana - She hates Kizana's disrespectfull attitude. Every Students - She knows alot from all students. Routine Morning and after-Patrols the school with others student council members. Lunch-She will stay close to senpai (the senpai of the mod) protecting him. Self Defense : Extensive Self-Training Class : 3-2 Protagonist Akira Harahui-Comes from a small line of yanderes convinsed to murder by Asami Block Students Aimi Hisayao-No background yet Clubs Drama- Right to left Kizana Sunobu Chiyo Jitsuko Airi Asako Akio Genzo Downloads Demo 1 demo 2 out soon (Trigger warning mocking for being transgender) in demo 2 http://www.mediafire.com/file/92zdg8299cxar8i/Akira+Sim.zip OC's These are the ones that dont contribute to the five Tone Yasutoki Personality He is Fragile he would never try to apphrehend the player, he would plead and beg for mercy and run out of the school. Backstory When he was a kid he loved everything paranormal he even pretended to see ghosts. Its the reason why he became the Occult Club Leader. Relationships Chie- They are not friends but he knows her because 1 he is the leader of the occult club and 2 they do rituals together Routine Morning-Stand in occult club Classes-Attend Lunch-He will attend the club leader meeting after-Reluctantly talk to chie Self Defense : Strong Nagamatsu Sanetomo Personality He is Coward he would never try to apphrehend the player, he would plead and beg for mercy and run out of the school. Backstory He is not very Social but he likes eating and cooking alot and that's why he became the Cooking Club Leader. Relationships He is in love with Kizana Sunobu but too scared and shy to confess to her. He even sometimes try to cook food for her but she always refuses. Routine Morning and after-Stand in Cooking Club Cooking and Eating. Classes-Attend Lunch-He will attend the club leader meeting Self Defense : Weak Class : 1-2 Thank you to Marvin98765 for Tone Yasutoki and Nagamatsu Sanetomo OC contributions These are the ones that do contribute to the five Takahara Rosanjin Personality He is Protective he would try to apphrehend the player if he commits a murder. Backstory At his first day of school, he didn't know which club he would take. While he was walking around the school, he saw the occult club, when he looked in the occult club he saw Chie. He felt a feeling called love... he then joined the occult club to be with Chie. Relationships Chie - He is in love with her its even why he joined the occult club. Routine Morning and after-Stand in occult club Classes-Attend Lunch-He will stalk Chie at the fountain. Self Defense : Weak Class : 2-2 Muteki Personality She is Protective she would try to apphrehend the player if he commits a murder. Backstory She comes from a very rich family called : The Megami Family. She is the Student Council President, alot of boy likes her because she is so "Kawai". She is all nice but when things get serious she can be VERY strict. Relationships Kizana - She hates Kizana's disrespectfull attitude. Every Students - She knows alot from all students. Routine Morning and after-Patrols the school with others student council members. Lunch-She will stay close to senpai (the senpai of the mod) protecting him. Self Defense : Extensive Self-Training Class : 3-2 Inspirations # Dacorn # Default kun- main How to become a inspiration or part of mod Send me a design or suggestion for the modCategory:Mods Category:Rival Mods Category:Jimbob28's Mods